


. apollo .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 11





	. apollo .

apollo is dusty pink 

of the haze around the sun 

and the pinkish-white 

of the finest silk. 

he is 

pale 

pale 

pale yellow 

and 

dark 

dark 

dark gold 

of curiosities 

and miracles 

and backstories. 

he is the crystal blue 

of the sky after loss 

when it is mocking you,

he knows it. 

he is the wind’s wispy purple 

of the battle he lost. 

he is the flourishing lavender 

of what became. 

he is the off-white of falling. 

he is the perfect shade of gold 

that is living. 

he is the halo of blond 

that is breathing 

and glowing 

and regretting.


End file.
